candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dennis
Dennis is a supporting character in Candy Series. He made his debut in Caught in the Net: Technology. Biography Early Life Dennis used to be friends with Aquacat (Carmen) online, and they arranged to meet in real life one day. But on that day they arranged to meet, Aquacat was not present, and she stopped talking to him totally since that day, which made him worried for her ever since. Caught in the Net: Technology Starstruck!: Fandom As Joni boasted about her experience she had at the Monster Ranger Concert she had attended, Dennis and a few were seen listening attentively to her. When Joni suddenly remembered that she had forgotten to get a signature from the actor of Monster Ranger, she threw a short tantrum before reverting back to her reckless behavior by trying to buy her classmate's Monster Ranger signature for a mere amount of money. Dennis also competed over his classmate's item by offering his video game to be exchanged with. Season of Blossoms: Growing Up Dennis could be seen as one of the male guests that Mia invited to her party. A Class Effort: Leadership Dennis was shown offering to help Carmen to carry a box. On Our Own: Self-Reliance Dennis was shown saying that he was too shy when Norman declared that every boy had to be partnered with a girl and was also shown blushing when he was paired up with Carmen. Appearance Dennis is a young man with brown hair in a bowl-cut and green eyes framed by a pair of round glasses. Like the other characters, he changes his clothing regularly but he is mostly seen carrying high-tech electronic gadgets with him. In some point during the events of Caught in the Net: Technology, he stopped wearing his glasses but after he knew the truth behind the website Emilia created for him, he started to wear back his glasses. Personality Dennis was first introduced as an introverted young man who was addicted to the Internet. However, his introverted personality started to change when Emilia created a website for him to help him to blend in with his classmates more easily. Relationships Family Mother Due to the fact that Dennis' mother is not shown in the series, it was unknown on how the relationship between Dennis and his mother is, but Miss Miyuki did mention Dennis' mother when she explained Dennis' condition to Candy JEM and Carmen. Friends Mia and Joni Love Interests Carmen See Carnis. Emilia See Denilia. Abilities Mental Intellect Dennis displayed mental intellect when he made it to the 11th to 20th position in class during book 10.Top of the Class: Academics, page 22 Others Other Media Candy Careers Card Game 1.0 and 2.0 Dennis, along with many other characters, are depicted and designed in several cards as performing different types of occupations. He is depicted as: * Researcher * Flight Engineer * Music Composer Trivia * Dennis appears to have a crush on Carmen, as shown when he tries to help her to set up for their school's bazaar, and blushes when he was partnered with her during their trip to Cameron Highlands. * In the official Candy Series character stats, several information of Dennis are revealed: ** Dennis astrological sign is Taurus, therefore his birthday falls between April 21 to May 21. ** Dennis' blood type is B. ** Dennis' favorite things are video games, Monster Ranger and toy figurines. ** Dennis' hobbies are surfing the Internet and assembling figurines. References Navigation Category:Sacred Hearts Primary School Students Category:Year 5 Student Category:Year 5 Students Category:Student Category:Male Supporting Characters Category:Male